


Serendipity || Jimin FF

by RaeWagner



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), CLC (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Drug Use, F/F, Gen, Major language, Smut, Triggers, ambw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: Gang member Jimin falls in love with a girl from a fucked up side of the tracks. But he's not such a good boy either, is he? He just wants to love her. To protect her. And he's going to. even if all are opposed. even if his life depends on it.I write depressing ass shit when I'm sad. Okay?TRIGGER WARNINGS OCCUR





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a new fic. While intbetween writing chapters for stories like 'SweetHeart' (Bill Skarsgard X OC AU) and Fire & Gasoline (Sweet Pea X OC Fic) I'm uploading my wattpad fics here and essentially editing them.
> 
>  
> 
> YES I KNOW I WRITE ABOUT JIMIN TOO MUCH
> 
>  
> 
> I've got some Jin fics out there though.

Genre: GANG!AU Angst, Fluff, Tragedy, Romance, Smut/Eventual, Interracial, TRIGGER WARNING

Warnings: Mentions of Racism, Mentions of rape and self harm. Mentions of girl on girl. Mentions of death. Mentions of kidnapping. mature themes, strong language, violence, substance abuse, eventual smut.

Series

Pairings: Jimin and OC

Summary: Gang member Jimin falls in love with a girl from a fucked up side of the tracks. But he's not such a good boy either, is he? He just wants to love her. To protect her.

AN: Ft, B.A.P and a little Black Pink. Not really in depth with them, though.

Serendipity: the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.

A/N: I know... I write a lot about him. Especially when I'm depressed. Jimin being a gang member is played out but I don't fucking care. I couldn't think of anything else really. OH and Momo is the name of the little sister. I just really loved the name....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

''Get out.'' She seethed. ''Get the fuck out of here and never show your fucking spoiled ass face again!''

That was Lisa's voice. Tazanna wasn't even aware that she was still here. She sat up hazily and looked over to see that the toddler beside her was still sleeping, again, she could sleep through anything. Tazanna got up and walked towards her bedroom door, cracking it a little bit to hear more, casually looking over her shoulder to occasionally check on her sister.'' Stay away from her, From Momo and everyone that fucking knows us. Unlike her, I'll hurt you.'' She hissed.

''Just give me a chance to explain-''

 

''-I said get the fuck out!'' she hissed again. And Tazanna could see her reach for the knife in her back pocket.''She loved you, you know. Not because of your gay ass car or your stank ass money. She loved you as a person and for you to let your shit head friends talk down to her. Fuck you. ''

 

she spat and it was eerily quiet before Lisa laughed again. ''Oh? You bucking up? I'm not afraid of you or your fucking gang. '' There was the sound of the door opening and Lisa yelled again. ''Well what do you know, an open fucking door. No need to thank me, just fuck off.''

 

She laughed.

 

And it was silent again before Jimin scoffed and looked over Lisa's head at Tazanna. Her heart got caught in her throat and she froze. Just glaring at him. And without another word. Jimin backed out of the apartment and kept staring until Lisa slammed the door on him.


	2. Ch-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked this little introduction.

''Again Min Yoongi?'' the brown skinned woman watched him hop up on the counter and look over the basket that was [full](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/123502714/write/475278698#) of strudel slices. He carefully picked one up and brought it to his mouth before muttering, ''mhm.'' he was still a little shy on her. Half of these days he spent his time here when his dad was out with Mrs.Seragaki's husband handling business. '' ** _Business._** '' the type of business that he was too young to understand. But it kept him happily fed and going to Disneyland every other weekend. So he didn't [care](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/123502714/write/475278698#). He just knew that his dad was a very important man. Not many 6 year olds got to say they had a private school teacher come to the house 3 days out of the week and went to Japan almost every weekend.

 

But here he was. In this lavish house in Osaka speaking broken Japanese to the wife of his father's right hand man. She had gorgeous black curls that smelled like cocoa butter and tropical fruits. The deepest dimples, and she was a damn good cook.

 

A soft whine made Yoongi frown a tiny bit around his mouth full of strudel and he turned his head to the baby monitor.

 

''The baby is awake.'' He said, half of him excited. And the other half of him was too lazy to be excited.

 

Mrs. Seragaki sighed to herself and washed her hands. ''That girl never stays asleep more than four hours.'' Yoongi struggled to hop down, nearly falling on his knees as he scrambled to keep up. ''Can I see her again? The baby? Please?'' Yoongi's mother had noted to the other woman that he was kind of obsessed with small cute things. And that included the newborn Baby Tazanna.

 

As she approached the nursery., the front door opened revealing Yoongi's father and Mr. Toshi Seragaki. They removed their [shoes](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/123502714/write/475278698#) and hats and beamed at the woman. Yoongi didn't greet his dad. He was just about to be let into the nursery to see the precious baby burrito. He smiled when there was another impatient whine, almost like she was testing the air and questioning if someone was outside coming in to get her. Yoongi's father smiled and gestured. ''Oh. Is the little one awake?'' he asked and Mrs. Seragaki stepped aside with a smile.

 

''Ah, Yes.'' said Yoongi's father. ''Let me see my goddaughter.'' raising the little bundle from her baby pink bassinet, Yoongi's father sat down into the comfy looking rocking chair with her. Yoongi glared and stomped his foot as the man began rocking with the baby.

 

''Alright then.'' he said gruffly and leaned forwards towards Yoongi. ''Come on over, come see her.'' The boy let go of Mrs. Seragaki's hands and sped walked to the chair to stare down into the baby's face. She had soft curly hair and a pink bow on her head. Her little nose looked like a button. And her eyes. Almond shaped honey brown orbs. Her eyes found Yoongi's at once and she stared, unmoving.

 

''Yoongi. You know she's your god sister right?'' Asked Mr. Seragaki. He laughed. ''That means you protect her whenever you're around. And make sure she never has a boyfriend.'' he was hit lightly in the chest by his wife and shook her head. Yoongi looked down and moved to place a small kiss on the baby's forehead. ''I know.'' he said. And he looked into the baby's face and shook a finger. ''No boyfriend, ever.''

 

~~

And that was Yoongi for a while. Every trip to Japan he would do his school work in the nursery. Nap in the nursey and play with toy trucks. Even though she was too young to play with them. He couldn't have his precious god sister choking, now could he. It was someone to warm up to. She would pull out her binky and babble adorably to him.

 

He was glued to that nursery. Even when Mr. Nakamoto's son came over. He would insist to play in there and when 'Baby Zanni' went down for a nap. Best believe Yoongi would glare over at Yuta for making any noises.

 

He was there for her first word- ''Cookie'' and he remembered her first, shaky steps towards him. 

 

And then. One day. His life changed for ever. His life came crashing down all around him so fast.~

 

''Yoongi! Big brother Yoongi wait. Waiittt!'' an 11 year old Yoongi turned to see a small figure running towards him in a pastel orange sundress. Twin puffy space buns bounced on her head and she happily fell into the taller boys arms.

 

''Don't leave me,big brother.'' she said snuggled into his neck, which was suddenly wetted by her tears. Yoongi frowned. ''Zanni. I'm sorry but it's time for me to go back to big kids school again. She let out another cry again and let Yoongi pull her down. ''Big brother will call you always?'' he started and went into his shirt to fish out the solid gold chain with his family's silver coat of arms on the silver pendant in the middle.

 

''No way, your father's necklace. Yoongi,  _dude_!'' said Yuta behind him. Yoongi shook his head as he slipped the chain over the little girl's head. '' Big brother will always protect you with this.'' he said tucking it into her shirt and patting it he looked over her head to see her frantic mother heading their way.

 

''And Tazanna?'' he said wiping away her little tear and tilting her head up. ''And big brother Yoongi will always love me?'' she asked. And Yoongi nodded. ''Yes. Big brother Yoongi will always love you.'' He kissed her nose which wasn't enough for her and she reached on her tiptoes to peck him on the mouth. ''I'll always love big brother, too.'' Yoongi stuck out his pinky and she giggled. ''You promise, little sister?'' he nodded and locked their pinkies. ''I promise.'' She sniffled and turned.. ''Bye Yoongi. Come and see me sometime!''

 

''You bet!''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
_Big brother Yoongi will always love you..._

 

_Always love you..._

 

_-Some years later-_

Yoongi was finally able to put the picture on his desk down. Across his desk from him, Namjoon sat polishing his gun.

 

''You need a break.'' He said. Yoongi looked up and rolled his eyes. ''Kingpins don't take breaks.'' he said solemly. ''You do. Every year on this exact day you enter some kind of depression and you lock yourself in here.'' he said. ''What's going on?'' Yoongi looked up. ''You know what? You guys take some time off. Go out and do something. I literally can't. Plus I have a  flight to Japan tonight and I'm Taking Jin with me. I'll be back Sunday after the meeting. Alright. Just.. L-''

 

''Let you be. I know. You say this every year.'' He stood and bowed. ''Alright, Hyung. You got it.'' He said. He watched Namjoon leave and let out a sigh of relief from being alone. He brought a handkerchief to his mouth to muffle his dry sobs. Every year it got easier yet harder.


	3. Ch)2

A/N: It's time to start introducing playlists and stuff. I'm so very happy with where this is going. You can also find these songs on this tumblr. But the best songs for this cha _pter are:_ Lean on: Major Lazer  
Shape of you: Ed Sheeran  
U-Rite-THEY  
Ko Ko Bop: Exo  
Wild Thoughts: Rihanna

Rake it up: Yo Gotti Ft. Nicki Minaj

''Wake up! Wake up!'' a tiny little girl pulled a large pillow over her head and smacked her sister on top in what she probably thought was a really harsh way.

 

''Tazzie! Get up!'' she whined. She had been trying in her mind for what seemed like forever. Finally she smiled when she saw movement. And then frowned when she watched her older sister pull her pillow over her head. ''No, No, No!'' she wailed and jumped on top of her sister ''get uppie uppie uppie!'' she cried. She laid there for a while. Angry, confused and feeling so alone in the world. Her ears perked up a little when she heard the front door to their cozy apartment open. ''Helloooo!'' called a voice. And the little girl smiled and slid off the larger bed and towards the front door. ''Auntie Lisa!'' The little one ran into the blonde girl's arms and was easily scooped up.

 

''My wittle Momo! Hi baby girl. Where's your sister?'' she asked setting her large bag down and looking around for her friend.

 

''Sissy is lazy and won't get up. Even on a day as important as this.'' she sniffed. ''I even made her a really nice drawing.'' she said. Lisa put the little girl down and pulled out the box of cupcakes from one of her bags. ''Well let's go make her get up so we can give her the drawing. Yes?'' she asked. She took the small girl into the kitchen and let her get up on the cute pale pink stool with all the lady bugs on them. She took out one yellowish cupcake and put a mint green and pink candle in it and lit it.

 

She looked at Momo and walked with her to the bedroom whilst singing happy birthday very loudly. When the blob in the bed didn't move, Lisa set the cupcake down. ''Bitch. I know you heard me. Get your little ass up and greet me!'' The other girl finally let out a drawn out groan and sat up. Her curls were sticking up everywhere and she looked so done with her friend.

 

Lalisa Manoban you literally-''

 

''Didn't have to do this, you say that every year and every year I make mental note to do something bigger and better.'' she watched her friend blow out her candle and take a small bite. ''My favorite.'' she sighed happily and Lisa smiled proudly. ''I know.'' Momo's little feet could be heard coming down the hall and she waved a large paper proudly in her hands as she flopped back on the bed.and handed her the picture of a rainbow colored blob. ''To brighten your day.'' she said rather proud of herself. Tazanna brought a good smile on her face and dramatically smiled. ''Oh my goodness! They just get better every year! Thank you, Momo-chan.'' she said and accepted a hug from the smaller girl. She watched as the little girl exited the room. Lisa waited before stating, ''I've got a goodie bag.'' Tazanna fell back and watched her friend with caution.

 

''Please don't tell me you and Jisoo are throwing me some kind of passion party.'' she begged. And Lisa rolled her eyes. ''Baby cakes, I am the passion party. And no. we're just going to have a sort of adult sleepover. It's your birthday, you're not a baby anymore! You're finally 21!''

 

 

''Um..In Korean years.'' she corrected. ''And Technically it's 22. I'm only 20.'' ''Right.'' said Lisa making a pouty face. ''Still a baby.'' She made herself comfortable.

 

 

''I'm taking you to a club tonight.'' Lisa spit it out like she was spilling nuclear launch codes on accident. But she didn't look guilty. That was her problem.

 

 

''No.'' was the automatic answer when Tazanna finally got up. ''I'm not asking.'' She said. ''We're going to dye my hair that nice pumpkin orange color I've been eyeing. And Jackson and Jb got a booth.'' Tazanna's face fell.

 

 

''Jb? Gang banger Jb?''

 

 

''Don't you want a man to keep you safe. He's sugar daddy material, too. Heard he got you a gift.'' she winked and stood.

 

 

''Please, for me! And then we can have an adult slumber party complete with drinks and truth or dare. Orrr maybe, you'll get laid and bring home a hot piece of ass.'' Tazanna couldn't help but laugh. ''Fine. You're a bad influence on me, you know.'' she said. And Lisa smiled. ''But you love me.'' she said with a smile and Tazanna rolled her eyes again. 'What am I going to do with you?'' she asked casually and Lisa replied. ''Well right now you're going to dye my hair.'' she went towards the front to grab her bags.

 

 

''I didn't even get a babysitter for Momo.'' she tried to argue and Lisa raised an eyebrow that caused the other to groan.'' You already handled it, didn't you?''

 

''You know me so well.'' she giggled. ''And I know you hid all of those Sexy thot outfits in the very back of your closet but I'm going to be your very own coal miner and dig them up for you, alright?'' Tazanna stared at her friend in disbelief and begin casually taking out her hair dye to mix it. ''Hurry up. I've got the crew coming over for a little pregame. Adult sleepover, remember?'' she didn't even back a pretty eyelash at her friend as she began pouring the orange liquid into the dye bowl.

 

''Hurry up and get Momo's bag together, we don't want Baby to wait.'' Tazanna's voice dropped in shock.

 

''Bambam's little sister?'' she asked. ''How did you even?-'' Lisa held up her hand to interrupt her.

 

''She's doing BamBam a solid. Don't worry.'' She wasn't buying it. And soon she was glaring down the other girl while listening for her little sister in the room.

 

''...You and BamBam threatened her, didn't you?'' She asked with a blank face.

 

  
''Yeah. We threatened her.''  
  
*******************************************************  
  
''I'm just thankful Momo was asleep when Baby finally came. She's going to be so mad at me when she wakes up.'' Lisa sat on the bed with products laid out. Hair products, make up. The whole shebang. She waited eagerly for her friend to dry off and come out of the bathroom. Tazanna stepped out with her hair in a large bun and frowned. ''Why do I feel like you're about to go full on psycho on me?'' she asked reaching over to grab some underwear out of her drawer.

 

''Because you know me so we- Oh my god that ass!'' Lisa squealed as she reached over to smack her friend's bare bottom with a laugh, causing her friend to shriek.

 

  
''If no one else wants to bring you back tonight, I will.'' she joked and turned on the straighter, Tazanna's cocoa skin burned and she began to dress herself. 

 

  
Pleased, Lisa smiled again. ''Ooh, Even shaved the pum pum, huh?''

 

''Lisa, please never in your life say that, again. You've been hanging around Jackson too much.'' She glanced over to the bed while sorting out a bra and flushed in horror at her outfit choice. ''Lisa what the hell is that?'' she asked reached over to pick up the scanty shirt she had picked out. Lisa looked innocent at she looked up. ''That was last years birthday gift to you. Remember? You didn't even open the box.'' Tazanna groaned inwardly. Now, it wasn't like she didn't get out and live a little. But she had to be a party pooper sometimes. She was saving her inheritance by working and going to school, and she was the only one left to take care of her little sister. So yeah, she was the mom friend in the group. 

 

  
''You're going to wear it, you're going to let me do your make up. And you're going to have fun tonight.'' she wasn't asking. And she wasn't begging. She was glaring dead at her little friend with the intent of murder. ''And most importantly, you're going to twerk that ass for a real one a.k.a me. Now put that sexy ass outfit on and sit down so I can tame that mane.'' and without another word, Tazanna did as she was told. ''Good baby bird.'' she praised, her innocent friendly smile returning back on her face.

 

~  
Both girls jumped at the sound of the heavy handed knock at the door. Lisa handed Tazanna the dark red lip stain and told her to put in on as she went to open the door. ''I'm coming, losers! Stop knocking like you're the police.'' she yelled jokingly.

 

Tazanna looked up at herself in the mirror. She looked more like her mother. Well, what her mother probably looked like in her prime. She ran the dark stick over her plump lips and smiled a little at herself. ''I guess I do look kind of good.'' she said standing up, her living room was being filled with voices she recognized. There was Sorn, her voice like velvet and she looked right out of a romantic vampire novel, the good kind. And Bambam who had apparently already been drinking. Or maybe he was high. ''Hey, don't blame me for being late. Bambam couldn't decide what shoes to wear.'' she laughed and lit up, which was a big saying for her as Tazanna entered the room. ''There's our baby.'' she said with a smile and held up a bag, there were baby pink bats all over it, typical Sorn. 

  
  
''You didn't have to.'' She said, micking Tazanna and setting the bag on the counter. ''I know I know, but you'll love it. You love my drinks every year.'' Jackson laughed and started pulling the drinks out of a large brown bag. ''Alright, everyone. Take out your cab fare share and hand it all to Lisa.'' he said, trying so hard to sound responsible.

 

''W-woah, not you, Taz. you're the birthday girl.'' Tazanna frowned. She hated being treated like a baby and really hated handouts even more. But she grit her teeth and accepted in silence. She really didn't feel like being ganged up on.

 

''I prerolled.'' Said Bambam taking out a bag from his front pocket and smiling as he head to the kitchen. ''I know it's probably been awhile since you've smoked.'' he winked. ''It's okay though, I like good girls.'' Jackson pretended to gag and started pulling out cups to pour the beer in. ''No, BamBam, you like  _corrupting_ good girls. And If Jb finds out you're trying to move up on her, he'll kill you.'' Sorn pretended to sip tea with a screwed up face.

 

''What?'' Tazanna shook her head and took a glass from Jackson. ''No. No one is moving up on me, I've been rejecting Jb since like... I moved here.'' she drank a little and raised an eyebrow. '' Where is he, anyways?''

 

Jaebum, Im Jaebum. She had met him a long time ago. She knew a lot about him. She knew he grew up in pretty much the same situation she did. Though a lot more fortunate. And the fact that he was still his parents' pillow pince to get around. Everyone knew his father took part in the illegal drug trade and used fear to get what he wanted while his mom sat at home like the perfect housewife, like her mom once had.   
  
  


''He's meeting us there with Mark.'' Said Jackson dealing out the drinks. ''Cheers to the birthday girl!'' he said, and they all raised their glasses and took drinks.

  
  
It only took them a few drinks later to decide to leave. None of them wanted to get completely hammered and well, no one really knew if it was possible for Sorn herself to get drunk. 

  
  
''Jb's got a booth.'' Said Bambam excitedly and looked at his phone. ''And the cab is here. Let's go. I'm ready to shake what my Mama gave me.'' Sorn scoffed.''Please, it's Beer that's got the ass.'' 

  
  
Lisa locked arms with Tazanna after she locked the door, but frowned when she noticed her friend's somber expression. ''Tazanna if you kill my buzz I'll kill you.'' She snapped. Tazanna looked away. She wasn't trying to make her friend feel bad, she really wasn't. But in truth she had a mission that only her best friend knew about. Because Lisa was the only one she really trusted.

 

''You're thinking about that guy again, aren't you?'' she asked. And Tazanna looked down guiltily. ''You can look for him a little later. Tonight I want you to have fun, please do that for me.'' She pleaded and even shook her a little. Tazanna didn't meet Lisa's eye. ''Alright. I'm sorry.'' 

  
  
Lisa pulled her along to where the others were waiting in the car. ''Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Jb, I promised him a dance with you.'' and with a mischievous laugh, she shoved her younger friend inside of the Taxi van.~

  
  
  
Everyone could hear the pulsating music from outside the club as soon as they pulled up. Tazanna frowned inwardly and her eyebrows Drew together. This wasn't her first time at a club. It was actually... Her second. The first time she's ever gone to a club was on Jackson's birthday last year and what a mess that turned out to be. She ended up sneaking out and leaving going to get her little sister from the babysitters early. Was it totally worth getting cussed out by Lisa later? She would say so.

 

" move, Frank birthday girl coming through." said Lisa talking to a random security guard and pulling her friend in behind her. It wasn't that Tazanna didn't have Lisa's confidence, she had it perfectly down to a tee. But she just didn't have all the balls Lisa had. That girl had gotten into more bar fights, street fights and school fights than she could count. And the other was either at times her little cheerleader or jumping in.  
  


 

"Well well " JB flash his amazing smile after group as they approached his booth. Taz could admit to herself or others that JB's smile was everything. He had two perfect rows of pearly whites shaping perfect squares and they reflected any type of light that bounced off of them. He spent most of his time smiling even when he was mad. But yeah, she loves his smile.

 

" look at my birthday babe." he purred, standing to make room for her and to give her a large hug encasing her in his strong arms. " you look like one of Lisa's Barbies."

 

" correction." Lisa said reaching over to grab a bottle and pour yourself a drink without asking. Like she needed to. " what you meant to say was Baby Alive. That's what she is." and she turned over her shoulder to wink.

 

"I hear you." he said tossing back a shot

 

He looked nice. A deep red button up shirt in a black ice chain decorated him nicely write down his perfectly styled hair. Sure, he was attractive. But he wasn't exactly Tazanna's type.

 

It was the fact that he wouldn't stop pushing that is what made him so easy to be mean to.

 

"Now, if you would excuse us." sad Lisa watching her friend happily toss back a drink before grabbing her. " we're about to go shake what our Sugar Mama's gave us. You come and Sorn?" the girl with the black lips put down her cup and smiled seductively. " if one of you bitch made motherfuckers does something to my drink everyone pays." she said bittersweetly as she took Lisa's hand and followed the other two girls to the dance floor.

 

She didn't know if it was the alcohol in her system for the fact that she felt more comfortable in Lisa's presence. She liked to let loose. The alcohol chasing away all worries about her sister, she was sure she was fine. Baby having baby sat for her before, it was her birthday. She wouldn't be that bitch that no one wanted to be around because she didn't know how to have fun. Because she did. And she felt some type of way being sandwiched between Lisa, who had killer moves and Sorn, who had killer thighs. 

  
  
''Yes, Baby!'' Yelled Sorn as she took a handful of Tazanna's butt as they danced. ''Girl, Elkie's gonna kill you.'' Lisa yelled over the music. ''Not if you keep you little pumpkin headed mouth shut!'' Sorn fired back.  
  
~~~  
  
''Man, why did Hobie-Hyung have to go with Yoongi to Japan.'' Whined Tae. his eyes followed Namjoon's glass as he down a shot. ''Tae, Shut the fuck up.'' he said standing. ''He said take a load off. So Chim and I are taking a load off. And maybe blow one or two.''

 

''You're sick.'' Said Tae as Jimin laughed around his drink. And Namjoon shook his head. ''No I'm not. Or else I wouldn't be at the club.'' He tapped Jimin's arm and Jimin tossed back a shot before getting up.

  
  
''Why is your cousin such a square?'' he groaned to the shorter man and Jimin shrugged his shoulders. ''He's like a puppy with abandonment issues. It's even worse considering Jungkook has a cold. You know that's his partner in crime.'' Jimin defended and licked his lips in thought. Alcohol stimulating his mind and his eyes scanned the crowd as a song he was familiar with played over the speaker. Namjoon's eyes widened and he nearled jumped with Joy. ''This is my fucking shit. I need to dance, man.'' Jimin smiled and followed his friend further into the crowd. ''Wait!'' he called. ''You know damn well I have to dance next to you to make yours look a little a decent!'' he laughed. He liked nights like this. No patrolling, no threatening to shank people. And even with Jungkook being a little sick, he was still keeping an eye out. As if anyone who wasn't into their little circle would dare tip toe on their turf.

 

It wasn't like fuckers didn't try it every so often, tough.Dancing his way into the crowd he let loose. People usually made way for him every where he went. But his favorite places to get down, clubs like this. He liked to dance and let things cloud his mind. Something hard to do when people depended on you to always be on alert.

 

 There was always someone he needed to fuck up. And it was even more pressure when his boss was the Kingpin himself, a fuck up with Yoongi would sure end up with either his head chopped off or with him at the bottom on the fucking Han river. Or Yoongi's person favorite, selling organs on the black market, or Making Taehyung or Johnny do it for him. Yeah, Jimin's seen some scary fucking things in his life. But he didn't know how scary things could actually get until he met Min Yoongi, Pale, poker faced and precocious. And he was coerced into his gang and wasn't really allowed to look back.''Hey. Hey..'' Namjoon nudged him and nodded with his head.

 

 ''Well would you look at that.'' he said pointing to a trio of girls. Jimin followed his gaze and observed. The tall ginger one made eye contact with him and a smile appeared on her red painted lips at once as she looked down at the middle girl. Who tilted her head in curiosity as she leaned forward to listen closer. 

 

The one on the outside with dark hair turned to look, she was wearing even darker makeup and gave a slight look of disapproval before turning back.

 

''Two out of 3 are lesbos. I'm calling it.'' 

 

He said with a wry smirk. That was when the smaller girl turned to look at them. Her sweet almond eyes glossed first over Namjoon and he smiled back, Jimin thought he saw her lips quiver and she looked back at the blonde in question. ''They're cute though. The one in the middle looks like a little lost lamb.'' he said over the music. Now which one of them was going to make a move? He eyed the little one in the middle again.

 

 The colored lights bounced around her face. She had beautiful brown skin and even more beautiful features. He often liked to hit on hos in the club, but this girl was giving him different vibes from so far away. ~''They keep staring.'' Sorn said in disgust making Lisa rolled her eyes and scoff. ''We get it, Sorn. you don't like dick.'' She said Grabbing Tazanna's hand. ''We're gonna go dance with 'em.'' She started pulling her friend along. 

 

''Wait. Lisa, what the fuck- no!'' she yelled in protest. But she was too frozen with anxiety to pull away. ''Lisa, you're drunk!'' she yelled. And Lisa waved it off. ''When am I not?'' she asked with a giggle. Before Tazanna could protest anymore they were standing in front of the guys. One had plum colored hair that was fading nicely back to blond. And the other one. Well he was just blond. His plump lips were pulled into a smirk as he stared down at the girls. And he was wearing dark purple silk shirt that was opened a little to reveal a little chest.

 

 Tazanna stared at the honey skin with interest and bit her lip. Now, she had seen some pretty korean boys since she had arrived. But these two were captivating, they looked like models, but at the same time he was screaming danger. And maybe it was the makgeolli making her feel this way, but she liked it.''Well hello.'' Said Namjoon holding his hand out for Lisa to take it. She smirked and put on her charm. 

 

Which was heightened when she was intoxicated. She giggled as he brought her hand to his handsome lips and kissed it. ''Hey there, daddy.'' she cooed and slipped an arm around Tazanna's middle. She was still staring at the slightly taller blond's chest. But finally she was able to bring her eyes up to the other's face. ''We saw you eyeing us from across the room. Thought we would come say hi.'' Now Jimin had little quirks that he liked. And he loved when girls made the first move. Namjoon beside him chuckled deeply.

 

 Oh yeah, He liked what he was seeing.

 

 ''Oh? Well we're honored that a couple of beauties would be so brave. I'm Namjoon, and this is my Boy. Jimin.'' Jimin gave each of them a head nod. Lisa bit her lip in anticipation and looked towards Tazanna. ''Lisa.'' she said and pushed some hair away from Tazanna's face. ''One of you daddies wanna give my little girl here a dance? It's her birthday.'' ''Ooh, a birthday girl.'' Said Namjoon whilst looking the two up and down and then turned to Jimin with a smirk.

 

 ''Aren't we lucky.'' 

 

Jimin cut in hastily and held out his hand. ''Come on.'' he told her. ''I'll even buy you a drink.'' Lisa cooed and shoved her lightly to Jimin. ''She's all yours, Daddy.'' she leaned over to Tazanna real close to her ear and whispered, ''You better dance with that hot piece of ass. He looks rich.'' and with that, she put on another smile and took Namjoon's Pulled Namjoon by his muscular arm into the crowd.''She's so fucking drunk.'' Tazanna hissed. 

 

Jimin's eyes widened in surprise. And he laughed before tapping her on the shoulder. She turned to him and was finally able to will herself to look him in the eyes.held out his hand and smiled. ''Whaddya say baby girl, you wanna or am I gonna have to beg?'' He watched her take his hand and smiled when she did. ''You don't look like the begging type.'' she commented as she pulled him into the sea of people. Jimin barked a laugh into her ear. ''I'm not. But you look like the type who plays with her food before she eats it, so I was ready to prepare myself.'' 

 

he commented she smirked and tilted her head curiously at him like a small puppy. She was so fucking cute. ''You're damn right.'' she answered back. Her eyes went bright when a song came overhead. ''I fucking love this song.'' and she laughed as she noticed that Jimin had said the very same thing at the same time. ''Jimin? Was it?'' she asked as she started to sway against him. He let his hands come up to rest on her waist and he nodded. He often gave a fake name. 

 

But honestly, there were too many Park Jimins running around Korea to begin with. ''Your friend didn't mention your name.'' She stood on her tip toes to bring her lips to her ear. ''Tazanna.'' she murmured. And Jimin felt several pleasured chills go down his spine.''Tazanna.'' he repeated. ''Well damn. That's kind of sexy.'' she giggled, he could barely hear it over the music. ''Well thanks.'' she said and as the beat dropped she turned around he was pressed up against her from behind.''Can you keep up?'' she asked from over her shoulder and Jimin scoffed into her ear.

 

 

''I'll do more than keep up.''   


End file.
